This invention relates to ported mechanisms, such as engines, compressors, pumps, or the like, whether of the rotary or of the reciprocating variety. More specifically, the invention relates to improved ports in such mechanisms.
Increasingly, in ported mechanisms, liners are employed to serve as replaceable wearing elements of the housings of such mechanisms. Frequently, it is desirable that such liners be cooled directly by the coolant. That is, the coolant is frequently brought into direct contact with the liner in passages located between the liner and the housing.
As a consequence, leakage at the ports has posed a particular difficulty. Gases, especially exhaust gases when the mechanism is an engine, may enter the coolant. Alternately, the coolant may flood the internal chamber of the mechanism.
In using such liners, to prevent distortion of wearing surfaces, it is necessary to provide for small relative movement between the ports integral with the liner and the housing. Without the provision for such movement, distortion will occur at the rubbing surfaces.
A seal is employed to seal the port elements and the housing and such seals typically must allow for the previously mentioned movement. Seals usually employed for the purpose frequently have a relatively short life, particularly when employed in connection with exhaust ports of internal combustion engines, because of high operating temperatures.